


I just call to say I love you (Vietnamese version)

by harusaki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Slice of Life, Tsundere Wonwoo (kinda)
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harusaki/pseuds/harusaki
Summary: "I just call to say I love youI just call to say how much I care"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by hai câu, chỉ hai câu thôi, trong bài hát "I just called to say I love you" của Stevie Wonder.

Mingyu chăm chú xem xét chồng báo cáo phòng kinh doanh vừa đưa sang, điếu thuốc từ lúc châm chưa hề hút lấy một lần đã cháy được quá nửa. Đến khi tàn thuốc rơi xuống, vương vãi lên mấy tập tài liệu chưa kịp động đến, anh mới như bừng tỉnh, vội vàng gạt sạch rồi đưa điếu thuốc lên miệng rít sâu một hơi. Điện thoại đặt ở góc bàn chợt rung, trên màn hình hiện lên hình ảnh của một chàng trai trẻ tuổi đeo mắt kính gọng tròn đang chăm chú đọc sách, tóc mái xoà xuống quá lông mày. Dường như bị bất ngờ, anh húng hắng ho một tràng rồi mới bắt máy.

“Tôi nghe đây. Em tan học rồi sao, Wonwoo?”

“Chào chú. Tôi còn phải đi học bù một tiết nữa. Giờ tôi đang đổi phòng.” Wonwoo bước đi dọc theo hành lang, dùng vai áp chặt điện thoại. Hai bàn tay cậu đang bận bịu với việc ôm lấy một chồng sách vừa tiện đường ghé vào thư viện mượn. “Chuyện là, tôi muốn xin lỗi chú. Sáng nay tôi dậy muộn nên không làm cơm hộp cho chú mang đi làm được. Chú ăn trưa chưa?” Cậu hỏi, giọng điềm nhiên.

Mingyu nhìn lên đồng hồ treo tường. 11 giờ 20. “Còn 10 phút nữa mới đến giờ nghỉ trưa mà. Với lại, 1 giờ tôi có cuộc họp, còn nhiều tài liệu chưa xem xong, có lẽ không ăn thì hơn.”

“Này, này, này.” Wonwoo bước ra sân trường, cậu tiến đến băng ghế dưới gốc cây bạch quả, bực bội quăng chồng sách xuống, bàn tay không cầm điện thoại nắm chặt lại. “Không được bỏ bữa! Dạ dày chú mà loét thêm lần nữa, chú định bắt tôi chịu trách nhiệm sao? Hay chú muốn tôi trốn tiết này, bắt xe bus mua đồ đến ép chú ăn? Nghe cũng được đấy, nửa kì nay tôi chưa trốn tiết nào.”

Mingyu bật cười, trước mặt không có ai nhưng anh vẫn theo thói quen đưa tay phải lên che miệng. Mỗi lần vừa cười vừa nói chuyện với Wonwoo, anh đều bị cậu mắng là hai cái răng nanh nhìn đến sợ. “Em lo lắng cho tôi đấy à? Cảm ơn em. Không cần phiền đến thế đâu, tự tôi lo được.”

“Chú nhất định phải ăn đấy. Ăn tạm bánh mỳ mua trong cửa hàng tiện lợi cũng tính là ăn. Tuyệt.đối.không.được.bỏ.bữa!”

“Haha. Tôi biết rồi.” Tiếng cười của Mingyu vang vọng trong ống nghe, khiến Wonwoo nhíu mày đưa điện thoại ra xa một chút. “Chiều nay mấy giờ em tan học? Tôi qua đón em.”

Wonwoo ngước mắt lên nhìn tán cây xanh mướt bên trên. “Thôi khỏi, chiều tôi thi giữa kì Luật dân sự, thi vấn đáp xong lúc nào về lúc ấy, e là sớm hơn giờ chú tan làm.”

“Không sao, tôi có thể đưa em về rồi lại đến công ty.” Mingyu đưa tay mân mê một phiến lá của cây kim ngân đặt trên bàn làm việc.

“Không cần đâu.” Wonwoo cắn môi.

“Em ngại à?” Giọng Mingyu trùng xuống. Biết đâu, Wonwoo lại thấy xấu hổ với bạn bè vì hẹn hò với một người gần gấp đôi tuổi.

Hai má Wonwoo nóng bừng lên. “Không phải như chú nghĩ đâu.”

“Là thế này… Hôm trước thằng Tàu lai họ Moon trông thấy cái hình chú tập selfie bằng điện thoại của tôi. Nó bèn quay sang hỏi tôi ‘Sugar daddy của mày đây à? Trông được phết đấy.’ Chú nghe xem có chấp nhận được không?”

“Nó nói có sai đâu?” Mingyu phì cười. Anh như trút được gánh nặng trong lòng.

“Đồ điên. Nói chung là đừng để nó trông thấy chú, nó thấy rồi là từ giờ đến lúc tốt nghiệp tôi không ngẩng mặt lên được nữa mất.”

“Nếu đến nông nỗi ấy thì bỏ học, tôi nuôi em.”

“ĐỒ ĐIÊN.” Tiếng quát của Wonwoo khiến vài người đi ngang qua ném cho cậu ánh nhìn khó hiểu. Wonwoo vội lấy tay che mặt lại. “Tôi học đến năm ba rồi chú còn xui tôi bỏ? Đồ điên.”

“Tôi điên mà. Là em làm tôi phát điên, là em làm tôi mất hết lí trí.” Nghe tiếng cười cũng đủ biết Mingyu đang tự đắc đến nhường nào. “Ban nãy em có nói chiều phải thi vấn đáp phải không? Nhớ đừng nói nhỏ, giám khảo họ trừ điểm cho đấy. Cứ nói to như vừa quát tôi là được.”

“Không mượn chú dạy dỗ. Tôi cúp máy đây. Chú nhớ phải ăn trưa đấy.”

“Em cũng phải ăn uống đầy đủ, đừng vừa đọc sách vừa ăn, không tốt cho dạ dày.”

“Tôi biết rồi.”

“Vậy em cúp đi.”

“Còn điều này nữa,” Wonwoo hơi ngừng lại.

“Tôi yêu chú.” Dứt lời, Wonwoo tắt máy, tắt chuông tắt rung, liệng thẳng chiếc điện thoại vào đáy ba-lô. Cậu thở dốc, đưa hai tay lên bưng mặt. Hai gò má vẫn đang nóng bừng. Trái tim như đang đánh trống trong lồng ngực.

Phải mất một lúc cậu mới trấn tĩnh lại được. Cậu nhìn xuống đồng hồ đeo tay. 11 giờ 35. Muộn 5 phút rồi. Chỉ mong thằng nỡm Junhee biết đường giữ chỗ cho cậu.

 

Mingyu nhìn trân trân vào màn hình điện thoại. “Cuộc gọi đã kết thúc – 00:06:07”

Anh cứ nhìn như thế cho tới khi màn hình tắt ngúm, tối đen lại, phản chiếu vẻ mặt anh vẫn đang đờ đẫn không hiểu chuyện gì vừa xảy ra.

 

Trước giờ thư kí Lee và trợ lý Kwon vẫn luôn thắc mắc, tại sao giám đốc Kim nhà mình không chọn không gian làm việc riêng tư, mà lại đi dùng một tấm kính để ngăn chia khu vực làm việc của bản thân với khu vực của nhân viên. Hoá ra qua tấm kính này, giám đốc dễ dàng theo dõi nhân viên, còn nhân viên cũng nhờ đó mà stalk sếp vô cùng thuận lợi.

Hai người cứ cố dướn dướn cổ về phía tấm kính, quan sát sếp ngẩn ngẩn ngơ ngơ nhìn điện thoại một hồi lâu rồi mới chịu buông xuống, vớ tập tài liệu bị bỏ quên nãy giờ cầm lên đọc. Gì thế kia? Sếp nhà mình đang tủm tỉm cười?

Trông thấy trưởng phòng kinh doanh đi ngang qua, hai người nhiệt tình vẫy. “Trưởng phòng Boo! Boo-ssi! Boojangnim!” Người kia nghe gọi đến câu thứ ba mới giật mình ghé vào. “Báo cáo sáng nay ông nộp có cả truyện cười à?”

Trưởng phòng Boo chưa kịp hiểu mô tê gì sất, cũng chưa kịp nhìn theo hướng hai ông bạn đồng nghiệp chỉ thì đã bị giúi đầu cho ngồi thụp xuống gầm bàn.

Giám đốc Kim mở cửa bước ra.

 

Một lát sau, giám đốc quay lại, trên tay là một chiếc túi hai nửa xanh-hồng? Trong túi là cái gì kia? Cơm hộp?

Đợi sếp vào phòng an vị xuống ghế, ba vị nhân viên tiếp tục công cuộc quan sát của mình. Sếp mở hộp cơm ra, chụp một cái ảnh. Hăm hăm hở hở ăn hết hộp cơm, lại chụp một cái ảnh.

Trưởng phòng Boo cảm thán. “Ông sếp sắp một nửa tám mươi nhà ta hôm nay tự dưng như thiếu nữ mới lớn. Đúng là trên đời này chuyện quái gì cũng có thể xảy ra được.” Nói xong mới nhận ra mình có phần lỡ lời, bèn tự vả vả vài cái rồi đi mất.

 

Wonwoo ngáp dài một cái, cũng chẳng buồn lấy tay che miệng. Họ Moon kế bên cậu thì đã gục xuống ngủ từ lâu. Cái môn Xã hội học đại cương này ngay cả học chính cũng chẳng thể khiến cậu thích thú, đừng nói đến học bù. Ma xui quỷ khiến thế nào mà cậu lại đăng kí làm môn tự chọn?

Cậu lục cặp tìm điện thoại, cả buổi sáng hôm nay cậu chưa vào kiểm tra trò Neko Atsume, có lẽ đồ ăn cho bọn mèo đã hết từ lâu, cái con Frosty mắt đỏ chắc cũng chưa thèm đến.

Giây phút cậu thấy điện thoại, đèn báo ở góc trái nhấp nháy một màu trắng. Có tin nhắn mới. Tin nhắn MMS.

> <hộp-cơm-tôi-tự-xuống-conbini-mua-về.jpg>
> 
> <hộp-không-còn-cơm-tại-tui-ăn-hết-gòi.jpg>
> 
> Không bì được với cơm hộp của em.
> 
> Tối nay nhất định phải đền cho tôi đấy.
> 
> Mingmungie ajusshi - 11:51 

**Author's Note:**

> Đã mấy năm rồi tớ không tự viết lách, thành phẩm viết ra vẫn ngẫn ngờ vớ vẩn như ngày nào, các cậu hãy góp ý thẳng thừng nha ;~;


End file.
